The long term goals of this project are to elucidate the functions of peripheral blood monocytes, particularly with regard to their role in the immunosuppression of cancer and the regulation of the immune response to a patient's tumor. The specific objectives of this proposal are as follows: To use conter flow centrifugation to isolate the monocytes from human peripheral blood in both normal donors and patients having carcinomata; and To assay the isolated cells for yield, viability, morphology, and normality of function.